


Last Stand

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi always wins; therefore humanity is going to win... therefore humanity is going to win this battle against monsters. No matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/gifts), [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



>   This isn’t an exact redo of Pacific Rim –it’s an alternative pathway with KnB characters, but I don’t think it will make sense without the context of the movie.
> 
> Probable death is implied.

“I bring nothing to the drift, no memories, no fear, no rank.”

There are only two pilots that Akashi has ever met that are capable of such a feat and Akashi only wishes that he could be one of them. It would be much simpler than deciding which persona would be the best match to his co-pilot and tailoring his focus around that – the initial skill that had him successfully selected as a pilot long ago, and even that was a minor compared to his drive to win that had pushed the program forward, and continue even when other parties deemed it impractical for humanity to fight back.

Still, it’s fortunate that Kuroko who is remarkably compatible with the majority of pilots (but best suited to the most skilled fighter available, as the better the pilot the brighter Kuroko would make them shine - Kuroko is a terrible pilot on his own) is available for this last gambit. (Although truthfully, Akashi did manipulate his choices slightly for this result. Call it a last request of sorts.)

Although judging by Kuroko’s current disapproving face, staring at him from the other side of the jaeger…. Akashi finds himself wishing once more that a perfect void was within his skill set. 

It would be much easier if he could fade into the background, having people worry about the actual problems at hand, rather than himself. You would think with the stakes so much higher, everyone would be more tightly focused on the goal, winning is everything after all, but apparently not. Time to say their goodbyes it would seem.

"Kuroko. I’ll make sure you are able to get back. You only need to get me to the rift."

"I’d rather we both came back." Kuroko’s voice never deviates from his steady even tone. Akashi can’t help but notice approvingly.

"Meaningless in the long term, I’m afraid." Akashi says dryly. His eye changing colour was just one of many warning signs after all. It wasn’t until a generation of miracles had been able to demonstrate their skills, that maybe jaeger pilots would be able to survive long term, that maybe humanity truly could fight back, not just survive but win, as Akashi had been trying to convince them all along.

A flash of memory is what he finds in response,

_~Kuroko catching Akashi’s hand gently~_

                 ~ and emotionally thanking him for the opportunity,~

~ when others would have looked past him~

Before the void returns solid at Akashi’s back and Kuroko firmly continues, “I’d still prefer it, Akashi-kun.”

"Very well, I will try." It’s pointless to lie connected together like this. Besides, Kuroko’s slight smile, is what makes coming back worthwhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kuroko dealing with a sick Akashi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished in time for OTP battle, alas.

Akashi wakes to the gentle sounds of waves surrounding him; is how Akashi would like to start this chapter of his life. The reality is much less graceful, with desperate gasping for air and spluttering up water, as Kuroko thumps his back in a manner that is surely harder than strictly necessary.

From the fact that he has woken, always a positive sign, especially these days, Akashi can deduce a lot of what happened while he was unconscious. Still, the news that Kuroko whispers in his ear, “we won”, is still very much appreciated even if it is as expected.


End file.
